


'How to court a scribe'

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: How to court your... [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf Courting, Flowers, Fluff, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili's three 'easy' steps to courting your scribe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	'How to court a scribe'

Dwalin watched as the young scribe wriggled between his two brothers, if Dori wasn’t at his side Nori was and if Nori wasn’t Dori was, there was no time for the youngen to be alone and it made Dwalin feel sorry for him, luckily Dwalin being the youngest in his family was not bothered with much by his elder brother, as Dwalin was just as big and just as strong as the elder he was expected to look after himself. Ori shuffled awkwardly between his brothers and scribbled in his journal, Dwalin only noticed then the small bruises on the scribes hands, obviously from hefting the weight of his war hammer, Dwalin would definitely have to train him in the art of hammer combat if he expected the small dwarf to gain some skill.

Ori looked over at him suddenly and smiled and Dwalin coughed to himself awkwardly before turning to his axes and sharpening stone, ignoring the scribe would be the best course of action against these feelings he had blooming in his chest, he turned to see his brother whispering to Thorin about something as the king gazed at the hobbit who was fussing at the princelings like an old mother hen and Dwalin smiled slightly under his beard before he turned back to his axes, not realising the princes were running towards him until they sat next to him.

“Hello Dwalin, having fun?” Kili asked with his usual trouble making grin and Dwalin narrowed his eye at him slightly.

“Aye, I suppose, what do ye’ boys want then?” Dwalin asked suspiciously and the boys exchanged nods and grins.

“We were just talking about how you were eyeing up Ori, and we thought-” Fili started and Dwalin growled at him.

“I was not eyeing up anyone.” Dwalin snapped and the princes jumped back slightly.

 “Oh please, you have been gazing at him since we landed on this rock.” Kili stated now with an eye roll and Dwalin glared at the young prince.

“Alright then lads, what would ye’ recommend?” Dwalin huffed now, knowing that if he didn’t say that the princes would never leave him be.

Fili and Kili grinned at one another before the younger prince nudged his elder brother with his elbow.

“Number one, you have to get Ori by himself. Number two, you lay him on the floor and-” Fili started with a giggle and Dwalin groaned before getting to his feet.

“Since ye’ two are obviously not going to be any help-” Dwalin snapped as he started walking away but the princes grabbed his wrists and pulled him back onto the stump that he was sat on a few moments ago.

“In all seriousness Dwalin, just tell him how you feel.” Kili said now with a shrug and Dwalin frowned at him slightly.

“I can’t do that, what if he doesn’t feel the same!?” Dwalin snapped in a whisper so he didn’t draw attention to them, Fili and Kili giggled slightly.

“So you do love him?” Kili said with a grin.

“I never said that.” Dwalin replied almost too quickly and Fili and Kili exchanged a knowing look, eyebrows wiggling comically at one another.

“We’ll help you Dwalin, or our names aren’t Fili and Kili ‘Matchmaker’ Durin!” The princes bounced happily before running off to mahal knows where and Dwalin groaned to himself. Later that evening when the dwarves, wizard and smiling hobbit strolled down the side of the Carrock Dwalin looked past his brother to see the princes discussing animatedly at the side of the path, giving Dwalin the occasional thumbs up and all Dwalin could think about was how badly this is going to end.

\----

The next morning Dwalin woke quickly when a pair of shoes kept nudging him in the side, his eyelids snapped open and he looked up to see the princes standing over him with too bright of smiles on their faces, Dwalin groaned and rolled back on his side to fall back asleep but the princes continued to nudge him with their boots until Dwalin growled and sat up.

“What?!” Dwalin snapped and the princes grinned.

“Operation flying eagle is in motion.” Fili stated before his brother elbowed in the ribs.

“I thought we agreed on operation grizzly bear?” Kili said with a slight pout.

“What are you two idiots talking about!?” Dwalin snapped again as he rubbed his sleepy eyes with a calloused hand.

“Operation flying grizzly bear is in motion.” Fili said now to make his brother content, which helped as it made his baby brother smile widely.

“Ori is currently taking a bath in the lake beyond the Carrock, you need to go down there and give him these.” Fili stated before Kili pulled a large bouquet of flowers out from behind his back and placed them into Dwalin’s face. “And tell him, _you are the most beautiful dwarf I’ve ever seen, I love you, you love me, let’s make love._ ”

 Dwalin frowned at the heir before he instantly got the smell of flowers up his nose and sneezed loudly, Kili pulled the bouquet away and stroked some of the petals of the flowers like Dwalin had hurt them.

“Please don’t tell me you’re allergic to flowers?” Fili stated with a wince and Dwalin sniffed and wiped his now running nose with the back of his hand before he sneezed again.

“Only a little bit.” Dwalin croaked and Fili groaned and rubbed a hand over his face like Dwalin was the most frustrating creature to walk this earth.

“Alright then, take the flowers and give them to Ori forget about the love confession, then leave as quickly as possible so you don’t sneeze all over him.” Kili said in solution and Dwalin grunted with a slight nod before he took the flowers between his thick hands and set off to find the scribe.

Sure enough the princes were right, the small scribe was just getting out of the lake when Dwalin found him and was busy drying himself in a large towel, Dwalin straightened his back and ran a hand over his bald crown then down the long hair that fell down the sides of his head before he stepped forward and cleared his throat.

“Ori.” Dwalin croaked, as he tried to hide a sneeze, the scribe squeaked and spun on his heel, breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of Dwalin stood nearby.

“Oh Master Dwalin, it’s you,” Ori breathed before he noticed the colourful bouquet between the guards hands. “What do you have there?”

“I-I got ye’ some flowers.” Dwalin stated before he practically threw Ori the bundle of flowers which caused the dwarf to stumble back slightly.

“Oh, thank you Master Dwalin!” Ori said happily before he took a deep sniff of the flowers and smiled at Dwalin, Dwalin tried to return the smile but instead his nose twitched and he let out a round of loud sneezes.

Ori looked at him like he was a dwarfling and Dwalin tried to wipe away the dribble hanging from his nose in an attempt to make him look somewhat better, but Ori only smiled before he placed the flowers to the side and pulled a handkerchief from his jumper pocket.

“Thank ye’.” Dwalin said glumly as he accepted the handkerchief that was offered towards him.

“I didn’t know you were allergic to flowers.” Ori said with a fond smile and Dwalin sniffled into the piece of cloth.

“Not all of them.” Dwalin tried before he offered the handkerchief back, but Ori wrapped his hand around Dwalins and enclosed it around the rag.

“Keep it; you need it more than I do.” Ori said with a smile before he picked up the bundle of clothes and flowers. “Thank you again for the flowers.”

“Yer welcome!” Dwalin called after the small dwarf as he watched the scribe quickly walk away, _well that couldn’t have gone any worse,_ Dwalin said to himself before he looked down at the handkerchief and smiled, the cloth was just a plain white with a small embroidered ‘O’ in the corner, Dwalin sneezed again before he tucked the hanky into his pocket and retreated back to the camp where the dwarves were currently setting up for dinner and the old guard noticed as the king to be snuck across the camp and placed a similar looking bundle of flowers on the hobbits bed and he chuckled to himself, looks like his elder brother was up to some meddling again.

\----

The next day when the company arrived at the skin changers Beorn’s house Thorin ordered all of the dwarves to make themselves scarce for a while as he was intending to woo the hobbit with a delicious fish meal, Dwalin had tasted Thorin’s cooking before and it was hardly something you would use to woo another, it was more likely to make them run in the opposite direction. But Dwalin kept his comments to himself and Beorn offered to take them out hunting and the dwarves had all agreed, Dwalin mainly because the scribe was going along as well and he needed to ensure that he was going to be safe.

“Part two of operation flying grizzly is in motion.” Fili said to his brother as they walked, playing close attention to Dwalin and Ori who were currently in front of them and talking happily and watched as Ori’s elder brothers Nori and Dori glare down the large guard dwarf.

“We need to get them alone.” Kili whispered and Fili nodded to him before he began to think quickly and noticed the vines and ditches along the path.

“Kili, I’ve got an idea.” Fili said before pointing up to the thick green ropes above them. “Grab a vine.”

\----

“And the ink there sweeps up see,” Ori explained to Dwalin as he pointed to his journal, the two dwarves were currently sat on a fallen tree as the rest of the dwarves set out to find supplies and track down some food for their meal later. “It gives the picture more depth.”

Dwalin hummed in agreement, he wasn’t focused on the picture of course, he was focused on the adorable dwarf currently holding the book up for him. Ori looked back at Dwalin and Dwalin turned his head quickly to look like he was focusing avidly on the picture, Ori obviously didn’t believe that look so he giggled slightly and blushed brightly. Dwalin smiled slightly at the blush which made Ori blush brighter, the small scribe looked up at him and Dwalin was tempted to lean in and steal a quick kiss but he didn’t follow this temptation and instead lowered his gaze.

“We should probably get moving.” Ori said now and closed his book before shoving it back into his leather bag and Dwalin nodded to himself before helping the scribe up, the pair only took a few steps forward before they both tripped over a conveniently placed vine, Dwalin fell first and landed on his back with a huff and wheezed as Ori landed on top of him, the small dwarfs head face connecting with the elder dwarfs forehead with a shocking crunch.

“Ori, are ye’ okay!?” Dwalin asked quickly, sitting up instantly to look Ori over, before he looked over to a quaking hedge where a head of brown and blond were currently shifting and Dwalin glared at the bush, _he was going to kill those princes!_

Dwalin carefully sat Ori up and instantly noticed the blood pouring from his nose, Ori placed a hand over his gushing nose before looking at it and paling.

“Oh mahal above,” Dwalin said before cupping the back of the scribes neck. “Alright lad calm down and tilt yer head back.”

Ori did what he was told before Dwalin told him to hold that position as he pulled the handkerchief Ori had given him from out of his pocket and placed it on Ori’s bleeding nose. Dwalin placed his hand over the back of Ori’s neck again and rubbed his hairline with his thumb gently.

“Are ye’ alright lad?” Dwalin asked again and Ori made a slight hum and tried to nod.

“What did you do to my baby brother!?” A shrill voice cried before Dwalin looked up and saw Dori dropping the supplies he had gathered and ran over to them.

“We just had a bit of a fall, that’s all Master Dori!” Dwalin said quickly as Dori pushed him out of the way and helped Ori to his feet, keeping his head tilted back as he nudged him towards Nori before turning back to the guard with death in his eyes and his bolas already swinging in his hands causing Dwalin stepped back.

“Dori, leave him be!” Ori shouted after his brother who was now swinging his bolas around his head and approaching Dwalin slowly with a promise of pain written across his face. Dori stopped at the sound of his younger brothers’ voice and he lowered his weapon before poking a finger into Dwalin’s broad chest.

“You better leave him alone, you brute.” Dori growled before strapping his bolas back onto his belt and marching away with the rest of the company who had gathered around at the first sound of commotion, Ori looked back at Dwalin with an apology in his eyes and Dwalin lowered his head as he frowned to himself and marched towards the hedge nearby before he lifted the pleading princes up by their ears and pulled them with him towards the skin changers home.

\----

Dwalin laid back on his bed with a growl, the whole house smelled like burnt fish so obviously Thorin’s courting didn’t exactly go to plan, Dwalin knew that feeling all too well. The princes stood at the end of his bed and continued to apologize to Dwalin and continued to say how they believed the plan would work, the ‘plan’ being that they would trip Ori and Dwalin up so they landed in one another’s arms and realised how perfect they were together.

“It’s not our fault you have such a hard skull.” Kili stated quietly and Dwalin glared at him.

“Why did I even listen to ye’ boys in the first place?” Dwalin asked himself, Kili then opened his mouth to reply but Fili gave him a hard jab to the ribs.

“We have tonnes of other ideas that are fool proof!” Fili said quickly and Dwalin looked up at them, placing the elder prince on the spot.

“Well- _um_ \- we could... _uh_ -” Fili tried and Dwalin continued to frown at him before he could think of a reply. “I’ve got nothing.”

“Why not just go with my original idea!?” Kili shouted now, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. “Just tell Ori how you feel!”

Dwalin lifted his head to look at the young prince who simply shrugged and smiled, Dwalin sighed before nodding to him, Fili and Kili smiled to him before running out of the room and Dwalin huffed before his head land heavily against the pillow on the bed, if it was the only way to show Ori he cared, he would do it.

\----

Later that night Dwalin stood outside of the Rison’s door, he knew only Ori was inside as both elder brothers had left to get something for dinner, Dwalin took a deep breath before he raised a fist and knocked gently on the door, the heard movement inside before the door swung open and Ori stood in the door way, a smile instantly coming to the scribes face when he saw the guard stood in the doorway.

“Ori.” Dwalin said with a slight nod and Ori returned it. “Do ye’ mind if I come in for a moment?”

“Oh no, not at all.” Ori said before he opened the door further and gestured for Dwalin to enter, the guard stepped into the room, only to see Fili and Kili sat on what he assumed was Ori’s bed with wide grins on their faces and Dwalin’s slight smile dropped instantly.

“What are ye’ doing in here?!” Dwalin ordered and the princes instantly scrambled off the bed.

“They were just checking in on me to see if I was alright after today’s incident.” Ori answered for them and Fili and Kili nodded in agreement.

 “Oh.” Dwalin stated, not believing a word of it, the princes then scurried out of the room making all sorts of vague excuses, Ori accepted them and closed the door behind them before looking at Dwalin who was clearly less than impressed.

“Why were they in here?” Dwalin asked again and Ori furrowed his brow at him slightly.

“I told you, they came to check on me.” Ori stated again and Dwalin made a slight snort.

“I’m sure.” Dwalin growled as he took a seat on the bed with a huff.

“What are you implying?” Ori asked with a frown on his beautiful face and his hands placed firmly on his hips.

“Nothin’.” Was Dwalins grumpy reply and Ori huffed.

“Have I done something wrong?” Ori asked now and Dwalin gazed up at him. “Because you have been acting awfully strange recently.”

“I haven’t acted any differently.” Dwalin stated and this time it was Ori’s turn to snort.

“Then why are you so worried about what the princes and I do in our spare time?” Ori demanded and Dwalin shrugged.

 “It just doesn’t seem appropriate.” Dwalin grumbled in reply.

“What’s not appropriate?” Ori questioned.

“Ye’ and the princes, in your room, alone, unchaperoned.” Dwalin stated and Ori scoffed.

“You think we- that I- I’m not that type of dwarf!” Ori yelled getting more frustrated with the thick headed guardsman. “We always spend time together.”

“So this has happened before!?” Dwalin shouted now and Ori frowned at him.

“Yes of course, they are my friends.” Ori stated and Dwalin got to his feet as he began to pace.

“I knew it, I knew they had a reason for helping me.” Dwalin snapped to himself.

“What are you talking about?” Ori asked and Dwalin growled to himself.

“All those tips they weren’t for me they were trying to get close to ye’.” Dwalin snapped and Ori shook his head in confusion.

“I don’t understand, why would it matter to you if I spend time with the princes?” Ori asked now and Dwalin rubbed a hand over his face in frustration before turning to the scribe, the words coming from his mouth without control.

“Because I love ye’!” Dwalin shouted before he froze, he hadn’t meant to sat that, Ori’s angry faced dropped before he smiled slightly.

“Oh, Dwalin.” The scribe said with a sigh of relief before he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around the guards wide shoulder before pressing his lips to the large guards, Dwalin smiled into the kiss and pulled his scribe closer, this may not have been a traditional method of courting but it worked and Dwalin would have to remember to thank the princes later.

**Author's Note:**

> ((So yeah... Tell me what you think??))


End file.
